


This Time

by MyLifeIsHell



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsHell/pseuds/MyLifeIsHell
Summary: Four different people end up going through their life uninterrupted but suddenly they can see what the others are. An oral myth explains what their going through.Will they end up challenging each other and helping through their fears or will they cause each other to crash and burn to never recover?(This is based off of Sense8 but since the only similarity is the fact that they can "visit" each other. So I decided to make an original work tag.)





	1. Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The underlined portion of text is Lola's point of view. The bold portion of text is Scotty's point of view. The italics portion of the text is Adeelah's point of view. The regular text is Albert's point of view.

Today, I can do this.

Nobody can tell me to act normal or to be at peace with other people dictating me.

I am my own person.

I clutch the bouquet of flowers to my chest, ignoring all the small gasps and “Isn’t that Michael?!”

I walk past my father and mother and went to the other bridesmaids while my sister smiles like the sun at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I walk past all the bodies littering along the floor.**

**Silently wiping away the blood off my face I hear a noise.**

**I aim my gun towards the sound and a little girl pops out looking scared.**

**Lowering my gun I scoop her up.**

**“Let’s go outside, shall we?” Stepping outside I squint against the sunlight.**

**The girl is lightly snoring, sound asleep.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Plugging my headphones into my phone I quickly turn my music on to lower the volume of noise._

_I push past bodies trying to merge into one._

_Finally leaving the warehouse I look up._

_The moonbeams shot across leaving a brilliant blue shade._

_I smile and for the first time since leaving work, I feel myself start to relax_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being blinded by the flashes coming from all directions, I continue smiling.

‘Think about who’s waiting for you when you leave work.’

Repeating that I finally could go home.

Fast walking I enter the outside world.

The sun is starting to go down.

The sun beams hitting my face squarely and I glare at it.

Hearing my name I look over to see the most gorgeous woman I am still counting my stars for meeting.

I gently smile at her.

She holds out her hand to me and taking it I feel the sunlight hitting my back warming me up.


	2. An Almost Regular Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlined portion of text is Lola's point of view. The bold portion of text is Scotty's point of view. The italics portion of the text is Adeelah's point of view. The regular text is Albert's point of view.

“Lola! Lola can you hear me?!” Being startled I drop the broom and lo and behold the boss is motioning for me to follow her.

 

Sighing, I weakly smile at the patrons there and followed suit to Mrs. Mary. 

 

Mary holds the door open for me and I took a seat in an over plush neon pink chair. “Now Lola. You’re not in trouble but I have recently received a phone call from your parents who were worried because of your “medical issues” and made me aware of you being born a male.”

 

I open my mouth but Mrs. Mary holds up one finger and continuous talking. “I genuinely do not care of whether or not you are male or female or whatever. I hired you because you fit. And I do not regret my decision on hiring you. Though I would have appreciate you telling me this so that I knew how to respond to your folks. But,” and here Mary gives me a mischievous smile, ”I may or may not have told them to politely fuck off.”

 

My eyes could have popped out of my face and my jaw could break off. This little wrinkly old lady cursing? She should be baking cookies for her grandchildren. Stammering out “Thank you?” to her, she giggled and waved me to go back to work. 

 

Picking back up from where I stopped, I got cold thinking about how my parents will treat me this evening. Especially since they know where I live now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****Brushing the girl’s hair, I take my time and she hums softly while eating her porridge.** **

 

**“Are you going to tell me your name anytime soon Pancake?” I ask her quietly.**

 

**“No.” She responds back. Smiling I take my time to ask her the second question. “Where are your parents?” She stop humming and turns to face me. “I don’t know.” Sighing I put the hairbrush down and stare back at her. Hearing a chirping broke our staring contest. “Time to get ready. Remember to grab your book, okay?” She races out of the living room/ my bedroom.**

 

**Ever since I found her at my last job, I’ve been taking care of her. It’s a good thing that I sorta know what to do thanks to being undercover for several months as a expectant father.**

 

**But I know morally it’s very wrong for us to share a bed no matter how young she was and so I made the couch my bed.**

 

**I put away her dishes and wait for her at the front door. ”Pancake! Come on! You’re going to miss your first day of school.” I called out to her. She bounces into the room with a happy grin on her face. “Okay Dad!” Feeling my eyes widen I remember what I told her to call me out in public but it still makes my heart stop beating for a second.**

 

**Clearing my throat I open the door for her.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Cuddling up to my pillow, I turn off my alarm.  _

 

_ Slowly going through the motions of my morning routine, my roommate ends up snapping her fingers at me. Blinking dazedly at her, she glares at me. _“Can you please for once remember to turn your alarm off instead of waking me up to it?!” She exasperatedly asked me._ _

 

_ I just stare at her until her words made sense in my head and blushing bright red I look towards my bedroom where my alarm was still going off. I rushed into the room and turn the offending object off. _

 

_ “Sorry.” I mumbled as I get out my lunch from the fridge. “Its whatever but it’s still grates my nerves when I just got home from work to sleep for only an hour before having your alarm wake me up.”   _

 

_ Nodding I went past her slumping figure and enter my bedroom. Shutting the door I get dressed for the day.  _

 

_ Going in front of my mirror I do a “Superman pose” and smiling as bright as I can I mutter, “Today’s going to be a good day.” And kept repeating that until a minute goes past.  _

 

_ Dropping the pose, I grabbed my stuff and place a blanket over Anne’s sleeping figure.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh baby! Yes!” I called out as loud as I can and end it with a high pitch moan. Lizzy stares at me. Unamused. I grin at her feeling a mellowness this morning.    
  


Lizzy went back to reading her crime book. 

 

“So.” I ran my foot up her leg. “What’s your plans for today my fair lady?” She glances at me again with a hint of a smile. “Oh. You know. Going to break into a bank. Kill some people. The usual.” She looked dead serious and my smile goes away.

Lizzy breaks out into a fit of giggles. “Oh my God! You should see your face! Ha!” Her face got red and tears ran down her face. I start laughing with her.     
  


Whenever Lizzy laughed or smile, it’s so infectious and sincere that random strangers smile back at her or even join in laughing. That’s one of the things I love most about her.

 

“I love you.” I say after Lizzy calms down. “I love you too.” She responds back.

 

“Hey! What did I miss?” Chuck plops down on the bed beside me and gives me a quick kiss.

 

“Oh! You missed everything. Chad got killed and Romeo was dubbed the killer and…” Lizzy trailed off looking confused. “Oh. You weren’t talking about the book, were you?” Chuck laughs and lays on his stomach with his head on her thighs. “No but please tell me more about it. I was starting to get invested.” 

 

Lizzy smiled big and went back to talking about what was happening in her book while running her fingers through Chuck’s head. I smiled and closed my eyes going back to sleep listening to Lizzy spin the detailed story of what her detectives are doing wrong and right to catch the Romeo Killer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**After dropping Pancake off at school, I went back home.**

 

**I washed and cleaned all the dishes in the sink, put them away, sweeped the kitchen floor, vacuum my original room and new “room”, and started to look for recipes that are healthy for the youngling. Halfway through of looking at a particular one I notice something out of the corner of my eye.**

 

**Spinning around I hold my pen in a defensive manner and see a male sleeping on my couch. Feeling confused I stare at him. His golden brown chest with black hairs going down his body until his red plaid sweats hide the rest of the hair.**

 

**He looked at peace. I silently walked over to him and holding the pen against his jugular I  stare at him while panic enters his eyes. His eyes go around the living room and I simply press down harder. He closed his eyes and said something that I don’t understand. Letting up a bit he ended up moving out from under me after biting my arm.**

 

**“Augh!” I hurriedly wiped his spit off of me and looked around for hand sanitizer.  Finding none I realize that I wasn’t even in my apartment. Bright yellow walls and faded colors of blue, pink, and orange adds homey feel to everything.**

 

**Staggering back I feel my heartbeat go faster and faster.**

 

**Clutching my spit on arm to my chest I notice that I was on the bed with this man and he looked equally confused.**

 

**Spots dancing around my vision is the last thing I remember before passing out.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlined portion of text is Lola's point of view. The bold portion of text is Scotty's point of view. The italics portion of the text is Adeelah's point of view. The regular text is Albert's point of view.


	3. What's Happening to Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlined portion of text is Lola's point of view. The bold portion of text is Scotty's point of view. The italics portion of the text is Adeelah's point of view. The regular text is Albert's point of view.

_Slipping into the darkened warehouse, I slightly bob my head to the music blasting into my eardrums._

_I start humming while setting up my equipment._

_Seeing somebody looking around in front of me, I stand still. My heart starts pounding faster the closer the figure comes to me. I can’t seem to catch my breath and I want to scream._

_Knowing that nobody should be here yet sends shivers down my spine, especially since I haven’t sent the invitation out to the public yet._

_They stepped into a sliver of moonlight and I see that they are actually a young woman who looked lost._

_Summoning up all my courage I softly spoke out to her._

_It was like a bullet had went off. Except there was no gun. Obviously._

_Her pale skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight and her vibrant red hair made her look like a pixie. She speaks but it’s in another language than my own. I stare and tilt my head to the side._

_“I’m sorry but I don’t understand you.” Her green eyes slid shut for a few seconds and she just sat down on the ground, tears rolling down her face. “Ah! Its okay! I promise!” I went over to her weeping form and awkwardly pat her back._

_A door opening caused me to look over and when my hand touched nothing but air I quickly look down and the fairy was gone._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could hear Lizzy and Chad giggling quietly and her whispers of stop.

Slowly blinking my eyes open I’m curled up on the edge of our bed and when I turn over Chad has Lizzy pinned and was dancing his fingers across her belly.

I think back to a dream? Nightmare? And wondered if I’m ever going to dream of it again.

  
Sighing I scoot closer to them and Chad looks over at me and slightly frowns. Rolling off of her he starts to spoon me and Lizzy’s golden tinted arm covers Chad’s darker one. “Hey guys? I think I’m not going to work today.” Lizz soft voice whispers out to us.

Propping my head up I silently look at her. She wordlessly pointed to the mute television and it showed a riot happening in front of her store. Right when Chad looks, her phone goes off. Once her lips formed ‘hello’ I’m no longer in the room. I’m back at the guy’s room. Gulping I slowly get off a grey couch.

“Hello?” I called out.

The guy came around a corner and smirked. “I couldn’t think of what language you were speaking but I recognize your ‘hello’.” Shock morphing into amusement I’m reminded of Lizzy.

“You caught me. I was deliberately confusing you for the sake of not speaking to you.”

The guy frowned and didn’t speak for a minute. “I...was staring into the living room just now. And you just...appeared out of thin air…are you...part of an induced hallucination?”

I stare at his serious look and burst out laughing. And that’s when I’m back to cuddling Chad and Lizzy crying in my arms. That instantly sobers me up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sniffling I look around and I’m back in my little apartment. 

My parents still yelling at me. 

I lowered my head and think back to the young women who just patted my back in an empty warehouse. 

“Michael!” My father snapped at me. Looking him in the eyes I can feel myself crying harder.   
  
“My name isn’t MICHAEL!” I explode and bolted to my room locking it behind me. Hearing my father’s fist hitting the door I start sobbing even harder and felt a hand on my back again.

Looking behind me, it was the same girl. 

Her neon dreads falling past her wide hips. Her plump bottom lip caught in between her teeth. Her black eyes with tension on the corners made it seem like she was worried about me. 

I look away and reach underneath my bed to grab my duffle bag filled with all my stuff. Hearing her speak I look at her again. 

“I-I’m sorry. But I have no idea what you’re saying to me.” She frowned and pointed at the door and made a sign in the air. “Um. That’s my parents. Why am I even talking? We both can’t understand each other.” 

Sighing I wipe the last of my tears and walk over to the window. 

When I look back she was still there, this time with a sad smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlined portion of text is Lola's point of view. The bold portion of text is Scotty's point of view. The italics portion of the text is Adeelah's point of view. The regular text is Albert's point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> The underlined portion of text is Lola's point of view. The bold portion of text is Scotty's point of view. The italics portion of the text is Adeelah's point of view. The regular text is Albert's point of view.


End file.
